


you do somethin' that the drugs can't do.

by pettycures



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Michael B. Jordan (Actor), Michael B. Jordan - Fandom
Genre: Celebrities, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Fast Cars, Las Vegas, NYE 2019, New Years Eve, One Night Stands, Partying, Public Sex, Smoking, Vacation, based on those pictures...., unprotected sex, you know which ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettycures/pseuds/pettycures
Summary: Two strangers catch each others' eye celebrating New Years and decide bring in 2019. Together. With a bang. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas...normally. Title from Drugz by Trey Songz.





	1. in which they meet.

**Author's Note:**

> pictures of mbj in the club have been *haunting* me for months. along with other rumors lmao, so here are all of them mashed together! in one super smutty fic! enjoy :)

The air was wired.

The electricity of the people around him at different types and stages of inebriation was enough to stamp the New Years Eve event as a success so far. Being offered an abundance of liquor and good music was just a consolation prize, tonight.

Vegas had a way of coercing even the the most prim and proper into exploring new things. It was either drugs or sex, or both, or everything in between…

And he was at the height of his discovery.

The blunts his niggas were passing him had him feeling like the beat of the music was matching up with his heartbeat. He couldn’t help but rock to the rhythm, the neck of his own bottle of Hennessy tight in his hand as he bobbed his head. At this point he’d already lost count of how many shots the group of them took so far, but he knew he was fucked up.

This year had been all about work, work, and work. So much so, that when Steelo asked everybody in the group text about heading to Las Vegas for the New Year a couple weeks ago he almost declined the invite. Frank texted some shit back about him becoming _too pussy_ to be irresponsible in 2018. He didn’t like that shit at all. Deep down, he knew there was some truth there… Maybe he had been a little too conservative and protective of his image lately, even for his own tastes. He made it a point to go, canceling everything he had scheduled for the last week of the year determined to have some fun.

There was no other place he’d rather be right now, in the club with his boys, celebrating the end of arguably the best year of his life.

The blunt found its way back to him again and he took another few pulls before sending it back through rotation, a thick cloud of smoke floating from his parted lips into the sky.

His low eyes scanned the section, taking time to admire all the different kinds of women orbiting around him in their short, shiny outfits and heels eyeing him, trying to catch his attention. But only one seemed to stick out, making him full out _stare_ ; ironically she was the only one not paying him any mind at all, moving her body to the music.

Her mini dress was iridescent, and every time she moved it shifted through colors under the low lights. Her dark skin looked so smooth, glowing specks of gold even from where he was standing...like a trophy. He couldn’t help but wanna touch, a taste, a _something_. Maybe if he stared hard enough…

Damn, that ass was fat.

_Let’s get it straight, girl, you don’t need a nigga for nothin’, lookin’ better every day, you got that Benjamin Button…_

The liquor was flowing. Honestly, she never was the type to get _drunk drunk,_ but you only live once, right? Her hands ended up sat on her thighs, subconsciously sliding up her silhouette as the bass thumped through it.

She thought her friends were absolutely fucking crazy at first. Deciding that after the disappointment that was NYE 2018, they would plan a trip to bring in the next new year all the way across the country. _What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas_ , her best friend sung. She threw her cares to the wind and said _fuck it._ And she was so, so glad she did. It had been a helluva year.

She and her friends seemed to catch the eye of a few other niggas around in general admission but she was oblivious, laughing as her drunk ass friends hyped her up to keep dancing. She rolled her wide hips in tune to the bass line without breaking a sweat.

_And you a boss, so you hate when niggas waste time, you too pretty to be paused on the FaceTime…_

When her friends finally warned her that she was being watched at the better half of the night, she waved it off. Normally shit like that would make her nervous. But. She was too drunk to let that stop her from clearly having the time of her life. So far the only niggas that approached her tonight were about games, anyway. A waste of time. She wouldn’t respond to stimulus, deciding not to entertain it and hopefully that would let whoever know that she wasn’t interested.

But this one, was different. Persistent.

She could feel his stare all the way from across the club. So she gave the mystery man a show, bouncing her ass and losing herself in the music.

_You see him, issa bum, issa lame, but it’s a difference ‘tween me and what’s his name…_

Faintly, she could hear her best friend in her ear like _bitch, is that Michael B. Jordan_?! Oh cool. Maybe she’d get a photo or something. Apparently she missed something. Her best friend shook her, practically screaming, _no, bitch that’s who been staring at you all night_!!! It couldn’t be _him_ who was pursuing _her_ , in the club, on New Years’ Eve.

So she took a look.

He looked _good_. His body… she didn’t expect him to be that built in real life, knowing how Hollyweird worked. But she was wrong, wrong, wrong. His shirt was silk, probably worth more than a couple months rent at her apartment in Miami, and it fit his strong frame just right. The top buttons were undone to show off his chest and thick Cuban link chain. Black jeans, black Timbs. He didn’t look like no other nigga he was there with, on his own wave as far as fashion was concerned and she liked that.

She couldn’t help but notice the half-empty Hennessy bottle in his hand. His head was in a cloud of smoke, eyes low as he danced and laughed with a group of what she could assume was his friends. They were cute too.

It was at that moment they locked eyes. And at that same moment, she felt fate and chance intersect.

She couldn’t believe her luck.

He couldn’t believe his either.

He smirked over at her, leaning over to whisper something to his bodyguard while pointing at her general direction. Her whole crew was bad. He knew his friends would appreciate him lookin’ out.

The guard came and collected her and her three girlfriends, letting them know that _Mr. Jordan wants them to come have a good time with him and his crew tonight._

And just like that, mystery girl and her pretty ass clique were heading up to his private table in VIP. He smiled, remembering a time, vaguely, when shit like this wasn’t _this_ easy.

Taking another swig of Hennessy, he watched his prize sway her glittery hips right up to him. To his surprise, she placed her hand on the side of his face, body pressed against him, leaning into his ear as she spoke over the music.

“ **You been havin’ fun over here watching me all night?** ”

He leaned back some, chuckling and nodding as her full lips pulled into a shy smile. Just before they separated, his free hand found her waist. He decided he liked her there, close to him so he kept her there. She smelled like nectarines and vanilla and was nice and warm under his touch.

“ **Mmhm. You been havin’ fun putting on a show for me?** ” He questioned, moving hair from her face which made her blush.

So he caught when she was performing for him.

His grip on her waist was strong enough to let her know he was perfectly fine with her staying right there all night. At the same time, it was soft and casual enough to make her feel small and dainty in his arms. His other hand palmed her ass and she bit her lip, taken aback by his forwardness but turned on by it as well.

The mix of his cologne and weed was making neon signs flash through her head warning her about what actually _happens_ in Vegas…

But she wasn’t no weak bitch.

She grabbed the bottle in his hand and took a shot. This year was going out with a bang.

“ **I could show you something else, too.** ”

Smirking, she turned around and bent over with her ass pressed against firmly into his lap, twerking to the beat.

_I know how to go and get a baaaag, don’t I, I know how to make a bitch maaad, don’t I..._

He kept his eyes on where they joined together, tightening his hold on her waist as he followed her rhythm. Distantly, he could hear their friends hyping them up but the only thing he could focus on was how fat that ass truly was. How was he so hard already?

After she stood upright, still winding her hips, he took that moment to press his open palm against her lower abdomen to keep her against him.

“ **I’m tryna see what’s up with you, though.** ” He whispered into her hair.

He knew she felt that.

“ **Let’s get out of here...** ”


	2. in which they fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's late. i'll come back and edit in the morning.

She followed him out from a distance, managing to slide out of the club unnoticed and right into the passenger side of his white Lamborghini as soon as valet handed him the keys. Watching him drive back to his hotel made her anxious. He could barely keep his eyes on the road, stuck on watching her. Between him and the liquor, both had her skin hot and ready to be touched. She eased over, caressing his face again before kissing and sucking the soft spot behind his ear.

He growled in response, gripping her inner thigh.

“ **Aaah shit, wait…we almost there, baby.** ” She heard him grunt, and she snorted.

Wait?

She had to wait patiently for all the good things in her life to happen. This dick wasn’t about to be one of those things.

The thought of waiting wasn’t even something she was going to tolerate. Especially when she was this sure of something, for the first time probably ever; she wanted him. She didn’t care about the possible consequences.

They stopped at the intersection on a completely deserted back street and she used that opportunity to kiss him passionately, distracting him from everything as her hand fell into his lap, rubbing against the bulge in his jeans.... He sighed roughly against her mouth and cursed as he felt her start to undo his belt.

That was enough for him to understand she meant business. He put the car in park.

Blame the drugs or the city or fate or the way his mouth tasted or how his warm tongue swirled around hers. Blame the fact that she was already wet and completely naked under her sparkly dress or how their kisses just seemed to get more and more intense. But she was living in the now.

He encouraged her behavior by pulling her into his lap in the driver's’ seat, slipping two fingers into her as she worked on getting his jeans down. Her glittery eyelids fluttered before closing softly at the much wanted penetration.

Fuck, she was on fire. And tight.

His imagination didn’t do what he was currently experiencing any justice. Pumping his index and middle in and out slowly caused her to eventually start to drip down his palm and he _cursed_ , smacking her ass once, and then again with his free hand. He sped up, slowed down, rubbed her clit eagerly with with his thumb, and then in gentle circles, while his tongue expertly explored her mouth but he purposely kept her orgasm at bay. She loved every fucking minute of him driving her crazy. Her dress was hiked up to her waist at this point, hips squirming around against his fingers.

He killed the engine. So much for waiting.

Her whimpering and sighing was music to his ears. His dick eagerly sprung out when she finally recovered from his methods, freeing him from his pants and briefs.

“ ** _Mmmh,_** **we’re doing this right fuckin’ here.** ”

“ **Yeah?** ” He asked, tilting his head curiously as his fingers briefly curved up into her g-spot. She shuddered and nodded.

“ ** _Yeah…_** ”

Gripping the base of his dick, she jerked her hand up and down the shaft a little to tease. It was nice and long and thick and veiny and heavy in her palm, and she wanted it inside her. Without thinking, she swiped the pool of pre-cum dribbling from the head with her thumb and sucked it, earning a loud groan from him.

Everything seemed to be moving fast and slow at the same time. He withdrew his coated fingers from her pussy and put them in her mouth as well, smirking as she enjoyed the blended taste.

“ **C’mon, ride this shit…** ” He urged, smacking and grabbing her ass as she reached down, lining him up to her entrance. When she finally sunk down, fireworks exploded behind their eyes.

He couldn’t begin to believe how tight she was even after all that preparation. Her walls were snug, welcoming him as far as he could go until he bottomed out and all he could do afterwards was groan with his face between her breasts and roll his eyes to the back of his head.

She winced, mouth gaping open before letting out a soft moan.

“ **Mmmh, shit you’re deep…** ”

It had been a while since anybody filled her up quite like _this_ . He was so hard and so _deep_ and she fully intended on taking advantage and fucking him like it would be the last time anyone would ever touch her soul like that again.

After allowing herself to get accustomed to his size, she braced her hands against his chest and isolated movements to just her lower half as she rode him up and down slowly. He was attentive, almost like he was reading her mind... Crazy. She knew she wouldn’t be able to hold out long when she felt him slip the straps of her dress down her shoulders to tease her nipples with his tongue, groaning and mumbling obscenities against her dewy skin. His hands were all over her, and wherever they went, his tongue was sure to follow…

He couldn’t believe it. They were in the middle of the street and he was balls deep inside the most beautiful woman he probably ever seen and would probably never see again after this.

Her slow rocking turned into a bounce at the feeling of her impending orgasm.

Blood was rushing from his brain straight to his dick, almost making him lightheaded… it had to be the Henny. The sound of her loud pants echoing in the confined space was too much. All his senses were heightened; it was like his mind was focusing on each individual one at first, up until now when all of them seemed to be working together and provide him with unbridled _pleasure_. Everything was _too_ _much_ and _too_ _good_.

“ ** _Fuck_ , this some good ass pussy, baby… you gonna cum for me?**”

All she could do was nod and whine a quick set of _yes yes, yes_ , trembling in his lap as she sped up even more, holding on to the back of the seat for support.

He smacked her ass harder than before, making her walls clench around him and her hips jerk forward a bit as she felt the the sting.

“ **You feel so fuckin’ good, I want you to cum all over my shit…** ” He instructed, grunting, breathing just as hard as she was. He needed to hold out just a little longer…

He found himself wrapping his hand around her neck and putting a little pressure against the sides of her throat, smirking as her eyes rolled back. Her movements became more and more erratic and he knew she was about to explode. She was bouncing hard and fast in his lap, losing her composure and she loved every second of it. It was in his best interests to follow her rhythm by meeting her hips underneath with opposite thrusts. He was right on her spot, and she whimpered for him to stay _right there right there right there..._

And then it happened.

She cursed, moaning his name when she began to orgasm, hard, making his eyes almost cross at how fast her walls were fluttering and squeezing around him. The horn briefly blared into the quietness outside as she rested against the steering wheel, grinding into him still as she rubbed her clit and cried out, squirting.

 _Shit_ , she never squirted...

The visual of her shaking and wetting up his dick alone was just what he needed to follow suit, waves of pleasure hitting him. His dick had never been so shiny in his life. Her soft whimper urged him to fill her up, that she was safe... God, he believed her. He wasn’t pulling out. Nope. Groaning, he pushed his head back into the seat and shuddered, letting her walls milk him right into submission. He guided her movements with a firm hand gripping her ass while he came inside her in short jerks of his hips. When he was finally done, he felt like a porn star; the sight of his cum leaking out of her pussy was enough to make him start to harden up all over again...

He gripped her chin and kissed her roughly, sucking and biting on her kiss-swollen lips as they both came down.

And then they started laughing.

Probably thinking the same thing. Both of them knew what they just did couldn't just be a _one time_ experience...

Maybe fate would intervene again, one day. But tonight was theirs, right?

“ **Shit, Michael... my legs are on fireee.** ” Her giggle almost sounded like she was still drunk, even know they both fucked most of the liquor out of their system. “ **Is this a bad time to tell you my name? It’s Kaia…** ”

He smiled. _Kaia_. glancing at the time on his dashboard as he kissed her shoulder. _January 1st, 2019, 1:03 AM_.

“ **Happy New Year, Kaia with the good pussy.** ” That earned him an amused snort from her. Pulling back, she held his face in her hands and smirked, pecking him.

“ **Happy New Year, daddy.** **Now, take me to your hotel so I can give you some more...** ”


End file.
